


Bryce and a Baby

by Lina_Love



Category: Stuff and Sam
Genre: and an elmer that doesn't do anything, elmer but it's baby elmer, it's just bryce and her kind of baby, stuff and sam spoilers (obviously)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Love/pseuds/Lina_Love
Summary: Bryce talks to the only thing that can't talk back to her.





	Bryce and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be completely honest, this is just something I wrote for myself because I couldn't get Bryce out of my mind while watching Stuff and Sam. It's a brilliant series and I'm falling deeper in love with characters I already enjoyed. I just kind of figured since I wrote it, I'd share it.
> 
> Golly, and I know Bryce is dead now and how things play out as far as episode 18, but just let me have this.

It wasn’t often Bryce found herself in a particularly...motherly mood.  Actually, if she was being completely honest with herself, she had never once felt that way.  The baby she had stolen, the Elmer she had down there was only there for the reason that he could easily be used to generate an unlimited amount of hearts for her.  The whiny little thing was necessary, and through that, it was one of the only humans in the world that she had an ounce of care for.

It wasn’t much.  She didn’t care about it as a person, but as a tool, it was more than useful.  One of the best assets she had at her disposal.  The baby itself and the unlimited workers that came with it.  Speaking of those unlimited workers, one of them was more often than not was down there with the thing so it didn’t die, or something with the set up didn’t go wrong, but every now and again she liked to check up on it herself.  Call her an emotional one, but it just felt right to see it on her own every now and again.

So, following her gut feeling she made her way through the maze-like building of the adoption agency and entered the usually locked off room.  Dark brown eyes peered around the familiar area, and without even making eye contact with the Elmer in there, she waved him off to let him know she wanted to be alone.

Once she heard the door click shut, her tense stance relaxed a bit as she walked over to the bassinet that was holding her baby.  The corners of her lips twitched up into a calm smile, completely unlike her usual sociopathic grin.  She gently unattached the baby from the various wires connected to it, and then lifted the delicate being into her arms.  

She held the baby against her hip with one of her arms, bringing her other up to gently run her nails over his cheek.  Soft.  It was always soft, just as it was always the picture of perfect innocence.  Sometimes she found it made her extremely jealous.  That this tiny person had something she could never win or buy back, but now, being alone with it, she found she wasn’t jealous.  She was put at ease.

Never once during her day was she calm.  Between juggling all her businesses and keeping everything that went on here a secret, she was constantly under stress.  It always felt as if the world was closing in on her as if any decision she made would cause it all to come crashing down. 

That someone would find out…

But being here with this tiny, squishy, heart giving human, much of that melted away, even if it was only for as long as she held it.

“You’re lucky, you know.”  She said, her voice soft as she shifted her hold on the other to cradle the baby against her side, gently swaying her body side to side in an attempt to lull the tiny thing, watching as its eyes slowly drifted shut.  

“You don’t have to worry about a thing...well.  You have plenty to worry about, I suppose, but you’re too small to even begin to understand that.

The look in her eyes got a bit more distant as she got consumed by more of her thoughts.  She felt a lot colder all around, and it was obvious in how her posture was tightening up.  The thought of losing this baby to that Sam and /Donna/ made her insides twist up with disgust.

“They say the bond between a mother and her child lasts forever.”  She said, lifting the baby up,  holding it eye level and at arm’s length.  She wrinkled up her upper lip as she stared ahead at it.  Completely oblivious to anything around it...completely oblivious to the fact that it didn’t belong here.  That it was being used.  As it should be.

“Though, I really do doubt that the woman who pushed you out of her will ever get her hands on you again.  And if she does, believe me, I will get you back.”  She said the false sing-songy tone she used gaining her an unknowing smile from the child in her hands.

“It really is lucky though, that she doesn’t remember me.  She doesn’t remember you.  If she did we really would have some problems.  She’s the only one that I could ever imagine giving us trouble.  That Sam really seems quite useless on his own.  Even if I could have given him a baby, I really don’t think I would have.”

She scoffed under breath, slowly making her way back to the lone baby cradle.  “You’re a very good listener, aren’t you?”  She asked, knowing she wouldn’t receive an answer in return.  “I guess you’re good for two things now, aren’t you?  I’ll have to keep that in mind for later.”

She gently lowered the baby back into his crib, peeling down the soft blanket and setting him onto the sheets.  “I think I’m sick of you now.”  She spoke out, tucking the baby into the blankets and hooking it back up to the mess of blue and red wires.

“I’ll be back in a matter of time.”  She said, or rather warned, before straightening herself up and walking to the door.  The door clicked shut as she exited the room, and all that was left was the sound of her heels echoing as she made her way back to her office.


End file.
